


Angel Interference

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Gabriel gives a hunter and a demon a shove in the right direction.





	Angel Interference

He was going to use every ounce of holy oil he had to fucking torch Gabriel. There wouldn't be a body or even ashes by the time he was done.

The bastard had just appeared and fucked everything up. One moment he and Crowley were talking and the next he was on the floor with his back against Crowley. He was naked and he could feel the demons ass being squished against his. Shoved deep inside of him was a large dildo and from how it pressed against him he assumed it was double sided with the other end up Crowley's ass. They were both kneeling with their legs tied in place and their knees spread apart, leaving their flushed hard dicks fully exposed.

He wasn't even able to pull off of or because there was a rope going over their chests binding their torsos together as well as collars that were connected, so he couldn't lean forward or he would choke on it. His arms were tied together behind his back with a leather harness. It had straps covering the skin and digging in slightly without cutting off his circulation. His hands were covered in thick mitts that prevented them from moving at all. Even around his waist there was another rope keeping them firm against the dildo. With the ropes pulling their arms back they were both pushing their chests out on display.

"Hurng." He wanted to cuss but the gag shoved between his lips prevented it. It wasn't even a simple ball gag. No, it was a massive gag made in the shape of hard dick, leaving his lips spread wide around it with his mouth completely stuffed full. It was so long that if he moved in a certain way it would bump the back of his throat and make him choke. Crowley was probably arranged in the same way but he couldn't tell.

"Well isn't this a once in a life time opportunity." The archangel Gabriel was to his side and he could turn his head just enough to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. "You two are clearly in love and I've decided to play cupid for you. This will also help you build trust so enjoy the ride."

Bobby wished he could shout or at least grunt but he didn't want to accidentally choke himself.

"I'll let you out as soon as you both come from this. Just one orgams each of you and you're free to go, oh and if one of you comes you still have to wait for the other one before you can leave so you better hope you last a similar amount of time. And to help speed thing up a bit for you." SNAP. "There that should help. Bye."

The archangel was gone and the dildo had started to vibrate. It was a harsh violent vibration that felt like a punch against his prostate with each move, and it quickly brought him to full mast. The power of it could be felt through out his entrie body and the ass pressed up against him.

The strength of it got Crowley off in just about twenty minutes. He sprayed his load all across the living room carpet and he reached his second orgasm just seven minutes later due to over stimulation. In the wake of it he leaned forward and Bobby had to use all his weight to yank the demon back upright so could still breath.

It contuned like that for over an hour. Crowley had achieved five orgams in total and Bobby was still desperate and aching. He could feel the way his balls were full and heavy but he couldn't come without something touching his dick. His skin was absorbing in the slightest movement and he took special pleasure in the squish of Crowleys wonderfully massive ass against his. It was firm with a bit of fat to give it that nice shake and the way it pressed right against him and shook everytime the demon came was wonderful. He had also started to notice the twitching of those arms and shoulders and the way that head was moving minutely as if begging for this to end.

He was so close and it would take so little to set him off. Bobby tried to clench down on the dildo and he could feel himself right at the edge. The pleasure was so close to too much but he continued to press tightly against it and let it flow through him. Soon the impending orgasm was being forced out of him and he was spraying out onto his carpet. The long buod up created a large pool of his come on the floor in front of him, and as the last drops handed he felt the bindings disappear and he fell forward onto his own release. 

His body ached and his hole was definitely falling open but he was free and the moment he could move properly he was going to gank that angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you feel like it.


End file.
